L'Etoile au Marqueur Indélébile
by marion.potter.39
Summary: La Ténébreuse attend, captive, dans sa geôle. Lily peut enfin l'aider à son tour, parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, parce qu'il y a des choses qui n'effacent jamais. Post 4x22. Baby Dragon Swan (Swan Lily).
1. Chapter 1

**One Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Cet OS est du Lily Swan... Swan Lily... Je ne connais pas le nom définitif. Mais** _Loulouche_ **a trouvé le nom Baby Dragon Swan et je trouve que c'est un nom parfait. x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les murs froids de la cellule l'enveloppaient. Sa prison baignait dans l'obscurité et seul un fin filet de lumière s'infiltrait dans une brèche aussi étroite qu'une meurtrière. On voyait alors la poussière voleter à la lumière du soleil, indifférente aux ténèbres environnantes.

La prisonnière restait tapie dans l'ombre, guettant l'apparition de ses rares visiteurs. Les malheureux chargés de lui apporter sa nourriture approchaient avec de plus en plus de méfiance et se reculaient aussitôt avant de partir en courant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son visiteur était sans hâte. Il n'était qu'une vague silhouette qui ne cessait de se dessiner de plus en plus distinctement à la lumière. Sa peau matte tranchait avec l'étoffe plus claire de son vêtement. Une barbe courte et finement taillée couvrait son menton. Il s'avança encore et la prisonnière put distinguer son regard bleu et clair.

« Je suis navré d'avoir à te garder ainsi » dit-il avec sincérité.

Son corps était jeune mais sa voix laissait deviner une sagesse plus grande. Il la chercha derrière l'obscurité des barreaux. Soudain, une main d'une blancheur cadavérique s'agrippa à une des barres qui la séparait de la liberté. Elle approcha son visage dont les joues creusées et le regard d'une froideur haineuse lui conféraient un aspect inquiétant.

\- « Je devrais sans doute vous remercier pour votre _délicatesse_..., fit Emma d'une voix basse.

\- Nous devons te garder pour ton bien, répondit l'homme avec calme. Lorsque nous aurons la dague, nous pourrons mettre fin au Ténébreux.

\- Dans ce cas je m'arrangerai pour vous devancer, répliqua Emma dont la voix grondait d'une fureur glaciale. Et je vous la planterai dans le cœur.

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir créé cette abomination... »

Emma éclata de rire, d'un rire rauque qui s'apparentait davantage à un ricanement monstrueux. Elle lui sourit, le prenant visiblement en pitié. Son expression était sans joie, tout au plus menaçante.

\- « C'est vous l'abomination, mon cher Merlin.

\- Je vais réparer mes erreurs, assura-t-il. J'espère que ton séjour sera agréable. »

Merlin se détourna et sortit, abandonnant Emma à sa prison souterraine. La Ténébreuse le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se dérobe à sa vue, souhaitant intensément lui arracher le cœur pour le réduire en poussière, désirant ardemment le faire agoniser pour lui faire payer chaque jour passé dans cette prison aux barreaux infranchissables.

* * *

Le cheval trépignait, impatient et néanmoins nerveux. Son cavalier caressa l'encolure de sa robe blanche pour l'apaiser. Il était le seul de ce groupe de cavaliers à chevaucher une monture à la robe immaculée. Son armure était d'un noir saisissant et rappelait sans mal la teinte de ses cheveux d'ébène. Il se tourna vers ses soldats.

« Prenez garde. Ils diffèrent de nous et leurs pouvoirs nous sont inconnus. Nous devons assurer la sécurité du royaume avant tout. Capturez-les mais ne les tuez pas. » somma-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Les soldats acquiescèrent et portèrent une main à une petite bourse de cuir rempli d'une substance poudreuse. Soudain, au milieu de la dense forêt, un trou se créa dans la paysage et fendit la réalité de leur monde. Cinq personnes le traversèrent. Les Charmings arrivèrent ensemble, suivit de près par Hook ainsi que de Regina et d'Henry.

Les soldats dispersèrent sur leurs têtes la poussière de leurs sacoches. Les visiteurs en provenance de Storybrooke brillèrent faiblement d'une lumière bleutée quelques secondes avant que l'effet ne s'estompe.

Ausitôt, Snow banda son arc. David dégaina son épée et Hook fit de même avec son sabre. Regina passa devant son fils et leva sa main droite, prête à enflammer leurs ennemis au moindre geste brusque. Les soldats dégainèrent à leur tour leurs armes blanches dans un sifflement. Le cavalier au cheval blanc leur fit un geste de la main et tous baissèrent la pointe de leurs épées.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur mes terres, dit-il avec une apparente sincérité. Vous pouvez baisser vos armes. »

L'invitation cachait habillement un ordre imminent. Snow abaissa son arc et rangea sa flèche dans le carquois qui pendait dans son dos. Charming daigna ranger son épée. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Hook qui pointa l'inconnu de la pointe de son sabre avec insolence.

\- « Et qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas t'empresser de nous couper la tête, _mate_?, lança-t-il.

\- Je crains que nous ne vous trompiez de contrée, fit-il. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, à moins que vous ne m'y contraignez.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Regina d'un ton formel.

Elle avait bien remarqué l'étrange bannière que portait l'un des soldats. Cependant, cet étrange blason qui présentait la tête d'un dragon rouge et blanc sur une étoffe noire ne lui était pas familière.

« Je suis le roi Arthur Pendragon. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

A quelques pas d'eux, dans l'ombre d'un arbre au large tronc, deux yeux marrons les toisaient.

« Quelle bande de cons... » marmonna la femme au regard noisette.

Les nouveaux arrivants durent emboiter le pas à la garde du roi Arthur. Si le souverain leur avait garanti sa bonté, il n'avait pas occulté qu'il les tuerait si la situation l'exigeait.

Lily passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les replacer et d'être plus à son aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle était plongée dans cet univers fanstasque des contes et, bien qu'elle ait appris à les connaître à travers ses recherches, cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. Elle s'éclipsa silencieusement avant que le roi Arthur et ses hommes ne remarquent sa présence.

* * *

Arthur fit signe à ses hommes de disposer et ces derniers s'inclinèrent poliment avant de se retirer. La grande salle était aux couleurs de sa bannière. Arthur ôta la cape rouge de ses épaules et la laissa choir sur son trône.

\- « Je sais ce que vous venez chercher, déclara Arthur.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?, demanda Charming, méfiant.

\- J'ai parmi mes hommes, un illustre savant qui avait prédit votre venue. Je n'ai fait que vous accueillir, suivant ses dires.

\- Qui est cet homme ?, demanda Snow à son tour.

\- Vous me pressez de questions alors que j'ignore tout de vous. »

Le souverain demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte à boire, à lui et à ses invités. Un serviteur revint dans la minute suivante, portant un plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient disposés caraffe et verres. Le plus grand et le plus oeuvré fut attribué au seigneur. Son verre fut le premier rempli d'un vin sombre. Un verre fut servi à chacun de ses invités. Henry s'apprêtait à y tremper ses lèvres quand Regina couvrit son verre de sa main pour l'en empêcher.

« Ne bois pas, lui ordonna-t-elle à voix basse. Nous ne savons rien de lui et de ses intentions. »

Henry hocha la tête et abaissa son verre. Arthur vida le contenu du sien, invitant les autres à faire de même. Tous en burent une petite gorgée par faire honneur au roi. Ils hoquetèrent l'âpreté et l'amertume du vin le rendaient non appréciable. Sa forte teneur en alcool enflammait la gorge. Seul Hook ne s'émouvait pas de la force du vin : il se désolait simplement que ce ne fut du rhum.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés. » pointa Arthur.

Il vit vaquer son regard clair sur ces inconnus et ils se présentèrent alors. Arthur prêta grande attention à ces présentations, mémorisant l'identité mais aussi les spécificités de chacun. Il remarqua la main de Regina toujours posée sur Henry, l'autre refermée en un poing serré. Le roi la devina apte à user de la magie, du fait du positionnement de sa main... bien qu'il l'en sache déminue à cet instant. Le roi remarqua leurs armes : l'épée de Charming, le sabre de Hook et l'arc et les flèches de Snow.

\- « Je sais ce que vous êtes venus chercher, reprit-t-il alors. Vous cherchez la Ténébreuse.

\- C'est ma fille, lança Snow dans l'espoir de l'inciter à révéler l'endroit où Emma se trouvait. Où est-elle ?

\- Où est-elle ? » appuya David d'un ton sec.

Le visage de David se fit plus dur mais Arthur ne s'en émut pas.

\- « Merlin cherche à la délivrer du pouvoir du Ténébreux. Mais nulle trace de la dague et sans cela, il est impossible de l'en défaire.

\- Merlin est ici ?, fit Snow.

\- Où est Emma ? » exigea de savoir Hook.

Son bras s'aventura sur le pommeau de son sabre et le seigneur de ces terres l'en dissuada d'un regard.

\- « La Ténébreuse est en lieu sûr. Il ne lui arrivera aucun mal, assura-t-il.

\- Pouvons-vous voir Merlin ? Nous avons rencontré son apprenti et il est...

\- Il s'est absenté, coupa Arthur avec sobriété. Il reviendra dans doute d'ici quelques jours. »

Regina scruta le visage du roi, cherchant un signe de sa sincérité, un indice éventuel de mensonge. Arthur sentit son regard appuyé et décida de croiser son regard. Il était assuré et nullement impressionné par ce examen minutieux de sa personne.

\- « Auriez-vous la dague ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?, demanda à son tour Regina. Si Merlin n'est pas encore là, quelle utilité ?

\- La dague permettrait de la contrôler et de la rendre moins... agressive.

\- Comment ça agressive ?, chercha à savoir Henry.

\- Elle a arraché le cœur de plusieurs de mes hommes dernièrement et sa barbarie me déplait au plus haut point. », répondit calmement Arthur en s'adressant à l'adolescent.

David resta sans voix et Snow, horrifiée, plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche. Hook cacha difficilement sa surprise face à cette annonce. Henry se rapprocha de sa mère dont le visage restait, en apparence, impassible.

\- « Ce n'est pas vrai..., répliqua Henry, ne voulant pas y croire.

\- Peut-être que voir les tombes rendraient mon propos plus crédible, déclara Arthur. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour éradiquer l'existence de ce monstre.

\- Emma n'est pas un monstre » gronda Hook.

Le pirate défia le roi de son crochet, menaçant de l'écorcher. Arthur sourit, saluant le sot courage de son invité.

\- « Si Merlin ne l'avait pas enfermée, elle aurait mis mon royaume à feu et à sang. Je n'ai fait qu'anticiper l'hémorragie et défaire le mal avant qu'il ne déferle sur mes terres.

\- Quelle vantardise..., commenta Regina dans un rire moqueur et sans joie.

\- Je ne me vante que de ce que j'ai pu accomplir. Il n'y a aucun mal à se flatter de ses exploits et à se blâmer de ses maux. »

Arthur s'assit sur son trône et apposa ses mains sur les accoudoirs dont deux têtes de dragon sortaient du bois. Le roi en caressa le bois verni et ces sculptures de bois avaient des allures de trophées de chasse.

* * *

Arthur referma la porte derrière lui. La tourelle était haute et se détachait du corps du château pour tendre vers le ciel. La tour abritait les appartements de Merlin ainsi que son laboratoire et ses curiosités. Certains bocaux toussotaient des vapeurs tantôt colorées ou grisâtres. Certaines inventions ou souvenirs de ses voyages reposaient sur des étagères multiples qui s'affaissaient sous le poids de ses trouvailles.

« Encore à chercher comment transformer le plomb en or ? » plaisanta sobrement Arthur.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et le souverain attendit que Merlin délaisse son occupation. L'homme posa le flacon sur la table et le liquide continua de tournoyer dans sa prison de cristal. Il passa une main sur sa barbe courte pour en éprouver la rugosité. Son regard bleu observait attentivement sa concoction s'épaissir, devenir d'un blanc laiteux avant de s'assombrir aussitôt et devenir noir comme du charbon. Merlin soupira et se tourna vers son roi.

\- « Je ne m'attarde pas sur des recherches si futiles, répondit Merlin.

\- La famille de la Ténébreuse est arrivée comme tu l'avais prédit.

\- Tu as dû les accueillir comme il se devait.

\- Exactement. Mais ils cherchent à délivrer la Ténébreuse.

\- C'était prévisible » commenta Merlin.

Arthur s'avança et porta une main à sa ceinture, sur le pommeau de son épée. Ses doigts effleurèrent Excalibur dans l'expression d'une certaine nervosité.

\- « Cela ne m'étonne guère mais je ne te cache pas qu'ils sont plus nombreux que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Pourtant tu as neutralisé la seule sorcière de ce groupe.

\- Le pirate ne semble pas plus aimable, lui fit remarquer Arthur. Je le crois nourrir quelconque tendresse envers cette Ténébreuse. Nul n'oserait défier un seigneur ainsi.

\- Il peut être tout simplement insolent. », sourit Merlin.

Arthur sourit à son tour, amusé de sa répartie. Il pianota le pommeau de son épée et laissa son regard s'aventurer sur le bureau de Merlin où étaient disposés les derniers essais plus ou moins fructueux de l'enchanteur.

\- « As-tu avancé ?, s'intéressa Arthur.

\- J'ai préparé la potion. Hélas, elle périra avec les ténèbres. C'est mon seul regret.

\- Mon remord est plus grand, assura le roi.

\- Quel remord ? », demanda Merlin, surpris.

La lame siffla en sortant de son fourreau. Merlin était vif mais Arthur était un chevalier aguerri. D'un savant coup d'épée, il enfonça la lame dans le corps de Merlin. Excalibur transperça sa peau, trancha le cou et fit cingler le sang. La lame brillante perlait le rouge de l'âme.

« Je nourrissais une grande amitié à ton égard mais tu es trop aveugle pour déterminer la valeur de la dague. Elle surpasse Excalibur et en cela, elle est un cadeau plus précieux. Je suis désolé. » se justifia le roi.

Merlin hoqueta de son sang. Il tenta d'arrêter ces flots sirupeux et rouges mais le liquide filait entre ses doigts. La lumière s'éteignit dans son regard. La voix de Merlin mourut dans un râle douloureux. Il s'effondra et Arthur, qui tenait fermement son épée, laissa la lame s'incliner devant celui qui l'avait créée. Excalibur pleura silencieusement des larmes de sang.

« Je me dois d'acquérir plus de pouvoir pour protéger le royaume... Et ta sagesse est une hérésie qui me freine dans mes projets. », se désola Arthur.

Mais Merlin ne l'entendait plus. L'âme avait quitté le corps et le roi parlait au vestige d'un homme qui n'était déjà plus.

* * *

Lily ne savait si elle devait se féliciter ou se maudire d'avoir voulu faire cavalier seule. Le sol était boueux. Il n'y avait ni chemin, ni voiture à la ronde. Elle se prenait cette réalité moyenâgeuse en pleine face. Elle rabattit la capuche de son parka sur sa tête tandis que quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient ici et là. Le ciel était grisâtre et peu enclin au soleil.

Elle arriva aux abords d'un village. La vue était soudain dégagée des arbres. Lily chercha un endroit où s'abriter : une auberge, une taverne... quelque chose. Elle poussa la porte du pied. Elle ôta sa capuche et quelques ivrognes lui lancèrent un regard intrigué : elle portait toujours les vêtements de son monde. Les regards se firent ensuite plus doucereux, réalisant son apparence plaisante. Par ailleurs, elle inspirait une certaine réserve du fait de son accoutrement peu commun.

Elle s'installa à au comptoir et le tavernier lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait. Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit quelques pièces de monnaie qu'elle étala sur le bois. Le tavernier se pencha, essuyant toujours un verre avec son torchon. Il fronça les sourcils : les faces de ces pièces ne lui était pas familière et cette monnaie était étrangement petite. Il hésita puis accepta cette monnaie aux motifs étranges.

« Voilà, ma dame. » fit le tavernier en faisant glisser un verre à son intention.

L'endroit était trop sombre pour qu'elle reconnaisse la couleur du breuvage. Elle porta le verre taillé grossièrement dans une pièce de bois et le huma. Elle reconnut une odeur indéniable d'alcool. Elle en but prudement une petite gorgée puis le reposa. Elle regarda les autres clients, notant leurs vêtements plus ternes que les siens. Elle se hasarda à laisser une oreille écouter les conversations. Mais impossible d'attraper plus de quelques mots décousus avec ce joyeux attroupement de joueurs dans un recoin de ce bar médiéval.

Elle attrapa son verre et se dirigea vers eux. Ces derniers ne remarquèrent pas sa présence et continuèrent leur jeu. Les cartes se déployaient en de petits éventails dans leurs mains. Lily les observa pour en comprendre les règles. Comme elle ne cherchait pas à voir les cartes, ils la laissèrent. Puis l'un d'eux étala sa main, dévoilant des cartes du même ordre. Les autres regardèrent les cartes, soupirèrent et s'affaissèrent sur leur chaise, dépités. Puis le joueur ramena vers lui la pile d'objets qui trônait au milieu de la table circulaire, un sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres.

Lily posa son verre sur leur table. Les joueurs levèrent leurs yeux vers elle.

\- « Apprenez-moi votre jeu.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda l'un des hommes attablés.

\- D'où venez-vous ?, interrogea un autre.

\- De loin, répondit Lily sans s'attarder dans les détails. Apprenez-moi à jouer.

\- Qu'avez-vous à mettre en jeu ? »

Lily s'attendait naturellement à cette question. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et trouva encore quelques pièces, un papier de bonbon, un ticket de caisse et son portable. Elle déverrouilla l'écran et chercha quelque chose dans son téléphone.

« Je mets en jeu la monnaie de mon monde et ceci. » annonça Lily en posant le téléphone.

Les hommes attablés se reculèrent sur leurs chaises, appréhendant cet étrange objet. Tout à coup de la musique en sortit, une mélodie jusqu'alors inconnue de ce monde. La musique les fit sursauter.

« C'est comme une boite à musique » expliqua-t-elle.

Mais pour ces gens qui ne connaissaient rien de ces objets électroniques, il n'y avait que des musiciens pour jouer de la musique. Alors, Lily devait avoir capturé et assujetti les musiciens dans cette étrange boite pour les faire jouer selon son envie. L'un des hommes déglutit et acquiesça. Lily prit place et écouta attentivement un autre lui détailler les règles du jeu, la voix étrangement plaintive. Par ailleurs, s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'ils jouaient avec un dragon, il n'était nullement certain que ce détail les rassure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elles étaient assises de part et d'autre du canapé, les jambes repliées sous elles. Elles se dévisageaient derrière leurs petits éventails de cartes. L'une d'elles décroisa ses jambes engourdies avant de les recroiser de nouveau, plus à son aise. Les coins de sa bouche tombaient légèrement mais son regard rieur la trahissait. Elle reporta son regard sur ses cartes et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds._

 _\- « Tu sais que je peux deviner ce que tu vas faire ?, révéla le deuxième jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient d'un brun sombre._

 _\- Ça j'en doute, répliqua Emma catégorique. On se connait pas depuis longtemps et c'est que la troisième partie qu'on fait._

 _\- Tu fais les cœurs depuis tout à l'heure. »_

 _Lily cacha difficilement sa satisfaction en voyant Emma faire la moue. La tête blonde cacha ses cartes de ses mains, bien que Lily ne les ait vues. Cette dernière avait simplement déduit l'ordre que souhaitait rassembler Emma._

 _« Et je pense que tu fais les cœurs parce que ce sont les cartes les plus jolies... ou alors parce que tu adores le rouge. » conclut Lily._

 _Les épaules d'Emma s'affaissèrent, accusant la vérité. Lily éclata de rire._

 _« Et j'ai l'as de cœur depuis le début » pouffa-t-elle._

 _Lily caressa une de ses cartes du bout des doigts, pour la narguer._

 _\- « Je suis sûre que tu triches, avança Emma._

 _\- Je ne fais que lire sur ton visage. C'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas de secrets pour moi. C'est aussi facile que de lire un bouquin._

 _\- Parce que toi tu sais lire ? » la taquina Emma en se retenant de rire à sa propre réplique._

 _La brune la poussa légèrement pour lui signifier sa contrariété mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être amusée._

 _\- « Quand je pense que tu ne savais même pas y jouer il y a encore une heure..., marmonna la blonde._

 _\- Deux._

 _\- C'est pareil. »_

 _Emma s'avachit sur le canapé et donna un coup de pied à Lily sans grande conviction. Elle ne fit que la bousculer tout au plus. La brune continua de se moquer, tout à sa joie de surpasser son jeune professeur._

 _\- « Après on jouera au vrai poker, dit Lily._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Emma, soucieuse, en se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes._

 _\- On va parier des trucs. »_

 _Le regard de Lily était brillant. Le jeu avait plus de valeur s'il y avait quelque chose à gagner._

* * *

Un joueur étala sa main : un full composé de trois as. Lily étala les siennes sur la table.

« Quinte Royale, mon seigneur. » annonça-t-elle.

Le roi côtoyait sa reine, son valet, son as et le dix de sa couleur, tout au symbole du cœur. Les noms des mains différaient mais le jeu restait sensiblement le même et une telle main assurait la victoire.

« Je crois que je peux avoir mes vêtements » conclut Lily.

Les joueurs ragèrent silencieusement mais ne haussèrent pas le ton, de peur que cette femme aux vêtements étranges ne leur lance un mauvais sort. Lily s'empara de ses gains et glissa l'as de cœur dans sa manche. Si elle avait pu se douter que ce que lui avait appris Emma aurait pu lui servir ainsi...

* * *

Henry regardait la viande dans les plats d'argent. Il retroussa le nez, dégoûté. Ceci était loin de le mettre en appétit. Regina et les Charmings ne se formalisaient pas de l'apparence des mets qui leur étaient familiers. Hook était à l'autre bout de cette grande table allongée et faisait face au roi Arthur.

« J'ai eu le regret d'apprendre la mort de Merlin. » annonça Arthur d'une voix neutre.

Henry arrêta de torturer le morceau de viande charnue dans son assiette et se tourna vers le monarque.

\- « Qui va aider ma mère alors ? Je peux la voir ? Et comment Merlin est mort ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Hélas, je crains que son état ne t'attriste plus que sa vue ne te soulage, répondit Arthur avec douceur. Pour ce qui est de Merlin, les circonstances sont obscures. J'ai chargé des hommes de mener leur enquête. Merlin m'a transmis certains enseignements et je devrais être en mesure d'aider ta mère.

\- Combien de temps cela prendra ?, demandèrent les Charmings.

\- Je dois simplement parfaire quelques détails, sourit Arthur avec une bienveillance apparente. Quand tout sera fini, nous entrerons dans une nouvelle ère où le mal n'existera plus et où le bien sera omnipotent et omniprésent. Je mènerai à bien les nobles projets de Merlin. Pour ce qui est de votre séjour, vous êtes sous ma protection au sein du château. »

Un soldat entra alors dans la salle et s'inclina devant le roi Arthur. Puis le soldat se pencha à l'oreille de son seigneur et lui confia quelques informations que lui seul pouvait entendre. Hook fronça les sourcils sur cette cachotterie indiscrète en leur présence. Regina se pencha vers le pirate et amenuisit le distance qui les séparait, empêchant ainsi les mots qu'elle lui soufflait de s'envoler vers une oreille indiscrète.

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? » souffla Regina d'un ton entendu.

Les Charmings étaient trop naïfs pour sentir le danger mais le pirate pouvait s'avérer plus perspicace. Ce dernier hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« Nous sommes prisonniers. » répondit Hook la mâchoire serrée.

Regina acquiesça. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'un château est une demeure quand il a pour fonction de protéger ceux qui l'habitaient, mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'un palais dont on ne peut sortir n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une immense prison.

Ils reportèrent leur regard sur le roi. Le soldat était de nouveau sorti, laissant le roi seul avec ses convives. Ce dernier posa son regard sur Henry et lui annonça :

« Je pense que tu peux voir ta mère. »

* * *

 _Une barbe fine commençait à habiller ses joues. Il était encore jeune mais sa soif de connaissances du monde lui conférait un âge plus grand que celui qu'il avait vraiment. La carrure frêle de sa jeunesse laissait place à la musculature d'un homme fort._

 _La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était spacieuse mais encombrée de piles d'ouvrages de tout temps. D'étranges objets se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes mais Merlin lui avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de magie mais d'une chose qui se fait appeler « science ». Arthur parcourait les pages d'un air studieux, retenant l'enseignement de chaque page, de chaque paragraphe, de chaque ligne._

 _Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha le livre des yeux et se tourna vers Merlin qui était lui aussi plongé dans un livre._

 _\- « Parlez-moi encore de mon père, le pria Arthur._

 _\- Le roi Uther était un grand roi, répéta Merlin. Je l'ai aidé à asseoir son pouvoir et il a tiré le royaume vers la lumière. C'était un grand roi et sa mort me chagrine._

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas élevé ?_

 _\- Parce que tu es un bâtard. » répondit Merlin d'une voix monocorde._

 _Arthur brandit le livre qu'il lisait. Il attendait que Merlin à vienne à ce fait pour pouvoir étayer ses pensées._

 _\- « Ce sort pourrait me permettre de réparer son erreur, avança Arthur avec espoir. Je pourrais retourner dans le passé pour lui dire de m'élever. Il faut un nourrisson, le courage de quelqu'un, le cœur de..._

 _\- Ce sort est trop puissant et trop couteux, le tempéra aussitôt l'enchanteur. Les dégâts peuvent être considérables._

 _\- Je pourrais être un meilleur roi si je connaissais les erreurs de mes ancêtres, argua Arthur avec raison. Si nous allons dans le futur, je pourrais prévoir et faire mourir dans l'œuf les erreurs de mes contemporains, de mes fils. Les livres sont une source de savoir mais aucun ne peut rendre avec justesse le décours des événements. Il faut le voir. »_

 _Arthur était suffisamment observateur et intelligent pour soupçonner Merlin d'avoir déjà usé de ce sort. Il savait également qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer l'enchanteur et le conduire là où l'on voulait aller, tout en lui laissant croire qu'il était l'illustre penseur et initiateur de cette idée._

 _\- « Pensez-vous qu'Excalibur suffira à préserver ma vie ?_

 _\- Cette épée peut fendre toute matière, assura son maître._

 _\- Pourtant ceci parle d'un objet plus important. »_

 _Arthur sortit un autre ouvrage, enseveli sous d'autres qu'il avait lus. La couverture était d'un cuir usé, sans le moindre ornement. Les pages étaient noircies de lettres manuscrites et dépourvues de nobles lettrines ou d'illustrations explicatives. L'ouvrage était, en soit, humble et profondément banal. Cependant, son contenu intriguait le jeune homme qu'était Arthur._

 _\- « Il est écrit en latin mais j'en ai compris le sens._

 _\- Quelle est ta question dans ce cas ?, demanda Merlin pour l'inciter à en venir au fait._

 _\- Il y a un mot qui a été effacé mais dans l'ensemble on pourrait traduire par ''le rouge goutera de l'argent / Jusqu'à la lie du calice, il perdurera à travers le temps.'' Je ne sais cependant s'il s'agit de..._

 _\- C'est un ouvrage fantaisiste, coupa Merlin d'une voix douce. Tu ne devrais pas t'ombrager l'esprit avec de telles sornettes._

 _\- Maitre Merlin, ceci serait plus puissant qu'Excalibur._

 _\- Ceci apporte un fardeau plus lourd à porter. »_

 _Arthur sentait qu'il approchait d'une révélation. Et aux dires de Merlin, cette arme n'était pas la chimère d'un ivrogne._

 _\- « Qu'est-ce que ce ''calix'' exactement ?, demanda Arthur. On me mentionne sous le nom de ''grasal'' un peu plus haut... Est-ce une pièce de vaisselle plate comme on peut en trouver partout ou est-ce une coupe ?_

 _\- Arthur, il suffit. Tu..._

 _\- Où alors le problème n'est pas ce ''grasal'' mais ce qu'il contient ?, poursuivit-il le regard brillant des hypothèses qui se formulaient dans son esprit jeune et vif. Peut-être même n'est-ce u'une image ? L'argent désignerait la lame... Le rouge serait le sang qu'il faut verser et... Je pourrais être immortel, invincible._

 _\- C'est l'hypothèse la plus farfelue qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre, fit Merlin en feignant l'amusement. Vous ne devez pas chercher à acquérir plus de pouvoir que nécessaire : cela causerait votre perte. »_

 _La voix de l'enchanteur se marqua par la distance et sa froideur. Arthur s'excusa pour son agitation et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il n'aborderait plus ce sujet à l'avenir. Merlin lui proposa alors quelques leçons au hasard des époques afin de rendre son discours plus vivant et porteur. Arthur lui témoigna son enthousiasme, se faisant de nouveau l'élève studieux qu'il était toujours mais il garda dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de cette arme redoutable. Arthur se souciait peu du prix à payer pourvu que le pouvoir qui en découle soit grand. Il chercherait toujours à obtenir cette dague car elle était devenue son but de vie, son épreuve, sa quête, son Graal._

* * *

Arthur descendit avec Henry dans la prison. Les douves environnantes emplissaient l'air d'une moiteur inhospitalière. L'air était humide, lourd et il y régnait une désagréable froideur. Les escaliers étaient étroits et se vissaient et tournaient dans les entrailles du château. Arthur précédait Henry et l'adolescent suivait le monarque. Le silence était quelque peu gênant.

\- « Vous cherchez le Graal ?, demanda Henry en se souvenant de ce qu'il connaissait de la légende arthurienne.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?, demanda Arthur à son tour.

\- Tout le monde le sait. Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- ...Bientôt. » répondit-il.

Elle entendit du bruit et se leva. Elle posa ses mains glacées sur les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle transperça du regard le roi Arthur. Puis elle s'adoucit imperceptiblement en voyant Henry dans le sillage du roi. Il voulut courir rejoindre sa mère mais Arthur le retint pat le col de son vêtement. Emma se raidit dans sa prison et son visage se déforma sous la fureur. Son fils porta ses mains à son cou pour empêcher le vêtement de l'étouffer.

« Où est ta dague ? » interrogea-t-il.

La Ténébreuse serra ses mains autour des barreaux dans l'espoir de les tordre, souhaitant que ce fut le cou du roi. Ses espoirs étaient vains : même sa magie ne pouvait la sortir de cette prison.

\- « Si je l'avais, je te l'aurais déjà plantée dans le cœur, rugit Emma. Lâche-le.

\- Où il m'en coûtera ?, se moqua Arthur.

\- Tu le touches, je te _détruis_ , menaça la Ténébreuse les dents serrées.

\- Tu dois pouvoir sentir la dague. Je crois deviner que quelqu'un dans ta famille la détient. Ma question est : qui ? Tes parents, la reine ou le pirate ? »

Afin de prouver le sérieux de sa question, il porta une main à la gorge d'Henry. L'étranglement du vêtement semblait alors presque enviable.

« Maman... » appela Henry en essayant d'ôter la main du roi.

La Ténébreuse laissa libre cours à sa rage. Partout dans le château, on entendit ce hurlement des profondeurs se heurter contre les murs, ricocher contre la pierre et exploser en une multitude d'échos lugubres et mortifères.

* * *

Elle tira le corps du garde inconscient et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le corps était immensément lourd et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à le mouvoir. Elle lâcha les pieds du garde et ses jambes retombèrent mollement sur le sol. Lily reprit son souffle et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour avoir la vue dégagée.

« Emma ? » appela-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle se frotta les mains surprise par la fraîcheur des lieux. Soudain Emma apparut derrière les barreaux et Lily sursauta.

« Putain, tu m'as fait peur » fit Lily en portant une main à son cœur.

Les cheveux d'Emma avait pris une teinte lunaire, s'affranchissant de la dorure qu'ils avaient de nature. Son teint était cireux, sa peau brillante et quelque peu granuleuse. Ses sourcils étaient cristallisés dans une blancheur inhabituelle. Ses lèvres fines étaient pâles. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à une morte à bien des égards. Une tenue de cuir noir protégeait inutilement son corps car rien ne saurait la meurtrir si ce n'est la dague.

« Surprise ? » fit Emma en rompant le silence.

Sa voix était étrangement calme, plus gutturale et profonde. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire guère engageant mais il en fallait plus pour apeurer Lily.

«Ta veste rouge est spec' aussi alors ton look de zombie m'impressionne pas. » plaisanta Lily d'une voix plus faible.

A vrai dire, en voyant Emma ainsi, elle commençait à mesurer la réalité de la magie.

« Tu viens savourer ta victoire, hein ?, siffla Emma entre ses dents. Je suis enfermée ici, tu es.. _contente_ ?! »

Emma s'emporta et sa voix gronda. Elle cracha son dernier mot comme si elle avait pu blesser Lily rien qu'en l'employant. Elle fusilla Lily du regard. Cette dernière tressaillit mais c'est la noirceur d'Emma en son propre cœur qui s'agitait.

\- « Je suis un monstre... Que veux-tu de plus ?

\- Je savais que la magie était puissante mais je savais pas que ça te rendrait con. Je viens te sortir d'ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas, à moins que tu aies la dague.

\- Elle est où ? » demanda Lily en s'approchant.

Emma la suivit du regard, la regardant oser s'approcher. Elle finirait bientôt par passer à sa portée si elle continuait ainsi. Le visage d'Emma s'adoucit, se figeant dans une beauté inquiétante et fascinante.

\- « Où est la dague ?, redemanda Lily.

\- Tu sais que le destin est ironique ? J'étais la bonté incarnée et me voilà noyée dans un océan de ténèbres et toi, tu détiens une once de noirceur dans ton cœur. C'est un peu le yin et le yang.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Nous pourrions faire équipe. Une fois que tu auras la dague, tu auras la personne la plus puissante avec toi, à tes ordres... »

Lily fronça les sourcils, indécise. Emma entrouvrit ses lèvres et murmura ces mots dans un souffle :

\- Je pourrais tuer mes parents pour toi si c'est ce que tu désires...

\- J'veux juste te sortir de là, pas avoir un larbin. », coupa-t-elle abruptement.

Lily était à présent à un mètre des barreaux de la cellule. Emma pouvait aisément passer son bras au travers pour l'atteindre pourtant elle ne le fit pas. La Ténébreuse s'approcha au plus près et appuya sa tête contre l'un des barreaux. Elle ne perçut pas la fraîcheur de ses liens de métal. Lily remarqua alors le discret tatouage sur le poignet d'Emma qui se laissait entrevoir sous sa manche. La blonde remarqua son regard et répondit à sa question.

« C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ce tatouage. »

* * *

 _La jeune Emma tordait nerveusement ses mains. Elle ajustait sa position sur le siège, anxieuse. Les murs affichaient d'immenses photos de tatouages divers. Emma balança ses jambes dans le vide afin de se distraire de son stress qui ne cessait de grandir. Le tatoueur revint. Il fit glisser un tabouret jusqu'à lui et prit place._

 _\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme tatouage ?_

 _\- J'aimerais un tatouage ici, fit Emma en désignant son poignet._

 _\- Quel motif ?_

 _\- Une étoile... je pense..., répondit-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur les photos autour d'elle._

 _\- Un tatouage c'est pour toujours, la prévint le tatoueur. Tu peux pas te faire tatouer n'importe quoi. »_

 _Il prit alors un gros classeur dont les pochettes transparentes contenaient d'innombrables photos de tatouages. Emma ne put s'empêcher de détailler les fresques qui s'étendaient sous sa peau, sous ses bras musculeux._

 _« Choisis, dit-il. Je vais fumer une cigarette. »_

 _Le tatoueur se leva et la laissa, sans ajouter un mot. Il sortit un paquet de la poche de son jean et passa sa main sur son crane chauve. Emma le regarda s'éloigner, soupira puis ouvrit l'épais catalogue. Elle passa outre les immenses tatouages qui s'étalaient sur le corps comme de grandes fresques artistiques : elle ne cherchait pas ce genre de tatouage. Elle se plongea dans le catalogue et lorsque le tatoueur revint, elle fut prise au dépourvu : elle n'avait pas encore arrêté son choix. Le tatoueur reprit place sur son tabouret. Il sentait le tabac à présent._

 _\- « Toujours sur ton idée d'étoile ?_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ce tatouage ? »_

 _Emma baissa les yeux et passa son pouce sur la peau fine de son poignet._

 _« J'ai fait l'erreur de laisser tomber quelqu'un et... et je veux faire un tatouage pour me rappeler de ne pas l'oublier. » expliqua Emma d'une petite voix, craignant de paraître ridicule._

 _Le tatoueur acquiesça puis lui prit le catalogue._

 _« Il y a une fleur..., commença-t-il en cherchant au fil des pages. On dit qu'un chevalier l'a lancée à sa bien-aimée avant de mourir noyé dans une rivière. Il lui a lancé la fleur en lui disant de ne pas l'oublier... Tiens, la voilà. »_

 _Le tatoueur tourna le catalogue et montra la fleur à sa jeune cliente. Emma posa son regard sur cette fleur qui comptait cinq branches, comme une étoile. Le motif était simple, élégant... La fleur de myosotis avait alors plus de sens que l'étoile qu'elle avait souhaité au départ._

 _\- « Ca ferait combien ?_

 _\- 130$. Mais je te le fais à 100$._

 _\- Merci. »_

 _Emma sortit une liasse de billets de la poche de son jean. C'était toute sa richesse durement accumulée. Elle tendit les 100$ au tatoueur car c'était le prix pour inscrire le souvenir de Lily sous sa peau._

* * *

Emma passa sa main par delà sa prison et caressa la joue de Lily avant d'éprouver ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Lily plongea son regard dans l'océan vert pale d'Emma et s'y noya. Elle s'avança encore mais d'un pas plus mesuré cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Emma des yeux, comme attirée inexorablement par ce feu de ténèbres qu'elle représentait. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée car la Ténébreuse soulevait la noirceur en son cœur et réveillait ses pouvoirs. Tout s'agitait comme les flots sous la houle.

Du bruit se fit entendre. Lily se recula. Elle reprit ses esprits et se défit ainsi de l'emprise de la Ténébreuse. Emma ne perdit pas son calme, ne lui laissa pas deviner que cela contrariait son idée. Le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau, plus distinct cette fois, plus proche aussi. Lily recula encore d'un pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Emma puis regarda de nouveau la sortie.

« J'ai été chercher ton collier même après que tu m'aies menti et fait jeter de ma famille d'accueil. » rappela Emma d'une voix basse et grave.

Les coins de la bouche de Lily tombèrent en un sourire triste et coupable, pour le passé mais aussi pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle prestement.

Puis elle partit, s'échappant par la porte. Emma fit trembler les barreaux de sa cage, grondant sa colère mais Lily était trop loin à présent pour la craindre.

« Lily ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Lily ! Lilyyyyy ! » hurla-t-elle de fureur.

Elle hurlait à pleins poumons, à s'en déchirer la voix, à s'en fissurer le cœur. Lily n'était plus là.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Les jeux de cartes au Moyen-Age étaient essentiellement des jeux de hasard mais à la fin du Moyen-Age, les jeux de stratégie apparaissent.**

 **Le Graal est désigné au départ sous le terme latin de « cratella » qui désigne les récipients creux, les vases ou viendrait de « grasal » qui sont les plats destinés à la viande. En gros, le Graal est un vase/verre/coupe ou un plat. Le mot latin « calix » qui a donné « calice » se traduit lui-même par vase, coupe, plat... Donc je joue sur l'expression « boire le calice jusquà la lie. »**

 **Au départ, ça semble venir de la mythologie celtique et s'apparente un peu à une corne d'abondance. Puis on assimile le Graal au récipient qui aurait recueilli le sang du Christ et là, on a le Saint Graal.**

 **Comme le Saint Graal doit donner l'immortalité et que c'est un peu ce que fait la dague du Ténébreux, j'ai fusionné les deux.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Raphi5930_ **: Que tu parles de massacre pour Merlin, ça m'a fait rire ! Je ne pensais pas avoir été si cruelle... . Arthur est mal aimé, le pauvre. J'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma se lassa de hurler sa haine. Ses ongles avaient crissé contre les barreaux dans un bruit strident. Elle détacha ses mains de la barrière de sa geôle. Elle se recula d'un pas, la mâchoire serrée, ruminant sa colère. La lumière commençait à faiblir et il serait bientôt impossible de distinguer quoi que soit dans cette cellule exiguë. La Ténébreuse passa sa main sur la pierre qui se s'émouvait pas de sa magie, elle effleura les barreaux qui ne pliaient pas devant elle. Elle en connaissait chaque pierre, chaque rugosité, chaque pourtour. Elle avait cherché en vain une faille dans cette cage...

Son regard vert pale se posa sur le sol. Les traces de ses pas restaient figés dans la terre et la poussière. Elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle se baissa, glissa son bras entre les crocs de fer et referma sa main sur l'objet. Elle avait cru à un bout de papier chiffoné mais elle s'était méprise. Le papier était trop rigide. Il était plié en deux sans attention, corné. Elle l'ouvrit. Son regard froid laissa transparaitre une once de douceur. Elle ne souriait pas mais son visage laissait entrevoir un sentiment de satisfaction. Elle passa son doigt sur cette carte déchirée en son milieu, fendant le cœur qu'il représentait. La Ténébreuse saisit la carte entre son pouce et son index. Sous ses yeux, la carte s'enflamma alors. La petite flamme grignota la carte, faisant disparaître le cœur rouge qui la colorait.

Emma entendit la porte s'ouvrir et grincer. Elle referma aussitôt son poing sur la carte qu'elle finit de réduire en cendres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la garder savoir qu'elle venait de Lily était bien assez. La Ténébreuse suivit du regard le nouveau malheureux qui était en charge de s'aventurer jusqu'à elle. Le jeune garçon s'avança en tremblant. Le bol de soupe qu'il tenait dans ses mains s'agitait tout pareillement. Emma sourit : le destin était vraiment ironique et sadique mais ceci convenait parfaitement aux projets qu'elle avait en tête. Elle se plaça doucement dans le seul endroit que la brèche de la prison éclairait.

\- « N'aies pas peur, le rassura-t-elle. Moi j'ai un enfant.

\- Ah...ah bon ?, bégaya-t-il. Je ne savais pas...

\- Je ne te ferais pas mal, fais-moi confiance. », susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Le jeune garçon ne cessa pas de trembler pour autant. Il fit passer le bol sous la cellule. Il lui souhaita même un « bon appétit ». La Ténébreuse n'accorda pas un regard à cette bouillie informe et terreuse. D'un geste vif, elle attrappa le garçon par son vêtement et plongea sa main dans sa poitrine. Elle jeta le corps au loin et retira l'organe de sa poitrine. Ses yeux pales se fixaient sur le cœur battant et frémissant du jeune garçon dont elle ignorait le nom. Elle se délectait, se félicitait d'avoir réussi à l'arracher avant de le voir réduit en poussière. Tant de cœurs avaient fané, s'étaient évaporés entre ses doigts. Le cœur était d'un rouge vif, d'un éclat écarlate. Emma ramena ce fruit rouge devant ses lèvres.

« Lève-toi. » ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon se hissa sur ses deux jambes. Son regard était éteint. Si la Ténébreuse avait à présent le contrôle sur son cœur, elle avait déjà fait pourrir son âme.

* * *

Le roi Arthur aventurait ses doigts sur les sculptures des têtes de dragons qui ornaient l'accoudoir de son trône. Il passa une main soucieuse sur son visage. Peut-être que le Graal n'était pas détenu par la Ténébreuse, ni par ses proches... Peut-être l'avaient-ils laissé en lieu sûr... Comment diable s'appelait leur contrée ? Arthur en avait omis le nom. S'il lui fallait se rendre en ce lieu, il devrait en réunir les conditions...

Tout à coup, une épée effleura sa joue et s'encastra dans le flan du dossier de son trône. Le roi bondit de son siège et sortit Excalibur de son fourreau qu'il brandit aussitôt. Il abaissa cependant son épée en réalisant la juvénilité de son adversaire. Il était jeune, frêle. Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

« Tu ne lèves pas ton épée contre moi ? », demanda l'enfant avec innocence.

Le jeune garçon extirpa l'épée du trône avec difficulté. Il accusa le poids trop grand de l'arme et la lame heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. L'enfant esquissa quelques pas, l'épée crissant sur le sol dallé de petites pierres carrées. Le roi Arthur suivit l'enfant du regard, sachant pertinnement qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il était. Son regard était sans vie et un sourire machiavélique fendait sa bouche innocente.

\- « La Ténébreuse ?

\- Précisément, répondit l'enfant dans une joie juvénile et funeste.

\- Relachez cet enfant, somma le roi.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » demanda Emma.

La voix de l'enfant trahissait l'écho de sa voix basse et profonde. Cet enfant ne montrait plus aucune candeur, plus aucune innocence. Le seul sentiment qui l'habitait était la haine que lui insufflait Emma.

\- « Vous ne m'avez pas écouté quand je vous ai dit de relacher Henry, pointa la Ténébreuse d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, cracha Arthur.

\- Je suis peut-être le Graal mais je serais votre pire cauchemar. Aucun pays ne sera trop grand pour vous cacher. Il n'y a aucune mer que je saurais franchir. Vous me le payerez. Je vous retrouverai toujours. »

Dans sa cellule, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la déclaration d'amour de ses parents qui se muait en une effroyable menace dans sa bouche.

Arthur vit l'enfant brandir l'épée de ses deux mains pour le défier. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, maudissant la Ténébreuse d'avoir su percer sa faiblesse. Car pour cet homme solitaire affranchi des liens familliaux, son royaume était son bien le plus précieux. Il songea alors avec horreur à ce que pourrait accomplir la Ténébreuse si elle parvenait à retrouver sa liberté. Elle mettrait son pays à feu et à sang. L'herbe deviendrait pourpre, les rivières écarlates. Elle ferait couler le sang de tant d'innocents...

Le jeune garçon attaqua son roi. L'adulte ne pouvait pas sauver cet enfant de la mort. L'enfant ne pouvait lutter contre le désir que lui insufflait la Ténébreuse. Alors le roi Arthur se résolut à mettre fin au châtiment morbide du garçon. Il leva Excalibur et mit fin à sa vie. Emma vit la lame s'approcher. Dans un regain de compassion, et juste avant que la lame ne le pourfende, elle broya le jeune cœur. La poussière pleura de sa main. Le garçon s'était éteint avant de sentir Excalibur l'occire. Sa mort fut plus douce, moins douloureuse. Sa fin restait néanmoins motivée par ses desseins égoïstes. Emma le savait mais à présent, elle ne se souciait plus du sort des innocents.

* * *

Malgré l'indifférence que lui inspiraient ces vêtements médiévaux, elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'il était aisé de se mouvoir, car elle y était moins étriquée que dans ses vêtements modernes. Lily tomba presque sur la terrasse du balcon. Elle se releva et cessa de respirer quelques secondes afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé la personne qui occupait ces appartements. Elle reprit alors son souffle et s'introduisit dans la chambre. Elle trouva sans mal la couche d'une taille démesurée et s'en approcha. Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit afin d'aviser la tête qui dépassait des draps. Elle reconnut alors la supercherie : les oreilles avait été agencé pour faire croire à un corps endormi. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'aiguisé dans son dos.

« Il n'y a que les lâches pour tuer dans le sommeil » gronda l'homme dans l'obscurité.

Lily leva doucement les mains en signe de reddition.

\- « C'est moi, pauv' con, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Redis-moi ça en face. »

Lily se tourna doucement vers lui, la pointe de son sabre la menaçant toujours. Elle ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette sombre et n'en distinguait pas les traits mais elle le fusilla tout de même du regard afin de faire bonne mesure.

\- « Je te conseille de baisser ton sabre si tu veux pas avoir une jambe de bois en plus de ton crochet, menaça Lily.

\- La fille de Maleficent » la reconnut-il alors.

Il rangea son sabre et s'éloigna un peu pour allumer une bougie. La faible flamme n'éclaira que faiblement la pièce, permettant néanmoins de distinguer les traits. La lueur tremblotante ne rendait que le regard de Hook plus sombre et grave.

\- « Emma a dit que tu avais la dague.

\- Tu as vu Emma ?, releva Hook. Elle va bien ?

\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à glander dans cette ruine miteuse ?

\- Arthur nous empêche de sortir, expliqua Hook. Il dit que c'est pour notre sécurité mais je connais trop bien cette espèce pour savoir qu'il nous enferme. Ses gardes veillent à ce qu'on ne s'aventure pas loin. On nous a dit que Merlin était mort.

\- C'est pas lui le vieux crouton qui devait sauver Emma ?

\- Si, acquiesça Hook à regret. Comment nous as-tu suivi ?

\- J'ai passé le portail mais je me suis cachée en voyant les gugus en armure. »

Lily hasarda un regard dans la pièce, cherchant à apercevoir la dague bien qu'elle sache ceci inutile. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissée à la vue de tous et, de plus, une grande partie de la pièce restait engloutie dans l'obscurité.

« Et l'autre tarée, elle a pas sa magie ? » demanda Lily.

Hook s'amusa de cette manière grossière de désigner Regina. Son sourire se fana néanmoins bien vite : l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries.

\- « Arthur a neutralisé les pouvoirs de la reine.

\- Merde..., répondit machinalement Lily.

\- Il faut repartir à Storybrooke avec Emma. La reine a un moyen de repartir. Il faut juste délivrer Emma. Arthur sait que tu es ici ?

\- Non. C'est pour ça que je voulais la dague. »

Hook ne put s'empêcher de se montrer suspicieux. Emma ne lui avait pas dit que du bien de cette femme et il savait qu'elle avait de la noirceur en elle. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'elle soit apte à se transformer en dragon ne le rendait pas plus confiant. Lily remarqua sa réticence et s'en agaça, naturellement.

« Écoute la drag queen, j'ai fait des conneries mais je veux vraiment aider Emma. Et je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire alors file-moi cette putain de dague. » s'énerva Lily en tendant la main.

Hook releva sa manche. Il ôta son crochet qui camouflait une infirme partie de la dague. L'arme était solidement attachée autour de son bras avec un lien de cuir. Il défit l'attache et attrapa le pommeau de la dague. D'un mouvement habile il la lança faiblement en l'air, dans un geste habile, pour la rattraper par la lame et tendre le pommeau à Lily. Au moment où celle-ci allait s'en emparer, il la mit en garde :

« C'est le plus grand pouvoir qui existe. Ne te laisse pas tenter. Le Ténébreux ne peut pas être apprivoisé et Emma n'aime pas qu'on la contrôle. »

Lily acquiesça et prit la dague. La lame paraissait soudain bien lourde, bien grande dans sa main fébrile.

* * *

 _Lily était avachie sur la chaise, ses jambes tendues devant elle. Elle avait croisé les bras et entrepris d'enfouir son visage dans le col de son vêtement. Ses parents étaient assis à côté d'elle et se tenaient raides sur leurs chaises. Bien que familier du bureau du proviseur, ils n'en étaient pas plus à l'aise. Son père avait serré les poings avant de les poser sur ses genoux et sa mère cachait difficilement son appréhension._

 _Le proviseur se tenait derrière son imposant bureau qui attestait de sa fonction importante au sein de l'établissement._

 _\- « Les résultats scolaires se votre fille se dégradent encore, annonça le proviseur_

 _\- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici ?, demanda la mère de Lily presque soulagée._

 _\- ...Non, admit le directeur de l'école. Elle a été insolente envers un de ses professeurs._

 _\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?, demanda son père._

 _\- Elle a insulté..._

 _\- Elle a déchiré ma feuille !, intervint Lily d'une voix forte. Elle avait pas à faire ça ! »_

 _Le directeur ne se laissa pas intimider par cette colère d'adolescente._

 _\- « Elle était occupée à dessiner au lieu de suivre le cours, étaya-t-il, imperturbable._

 _\- Elle fait que nous faire lire le manuel, répliqua Lily avec hargne. On se fait tous chier dans son cours._

 _\- Lily, la reprit sa mère avec une douce fermeté._

 _\- Toujours est il qu'elle a été sanctionné et que c'est entretien vise à ce que son comportement ne se dégrade plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »_

 _Lily leva les yeux aux ciel et attendit que cet entretien fastidieux et inutile prenne fin. Elle acquiesça, répétant ce que l'on désirait lui faire dire bien qu'elle ne pense aucun traitre mot qui sortit de sa bouche._

 _La mère de Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour la conduire vers la voiture. Le parking était presque désert. Le père de Lily continuait de bougonner et de blâmer son comportement._

 _\- « Tout ne fait qu'empirer depuis que tu as fugué avec cette fille, cracha-t-il en ouvrant la portière à la volée._

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua durement Lily._

 _\- Oh si, insista-t-il en lui faisant face. Cette délinquante t'a entrainée avec elle, tu t'es introduit chez des gens, tu as volé, tu as..._

 _\- C'est un mensonge !, s'emporta Lily. Tu ne la connais pas._

 _\- Et toi non plus, lui fit remarquer son père._

 _\- Si. On est pareil. »_

 _La voix de Lily s'étranglait. Des larmes de rage lui montaient aux yeux et elle s'en voulait de faiblir devant son père et lui montrer qu'il pouvait l'atteindre, la toucher. Ses yeux rougissaient et brillaient de larmes. Elle serra le poing et répliqua avec autant de ferveur qu'elle le pouvait mais ses mots étaient salés._

 _\- « On est pareil. On est toute seule toutes les deux._

 _\- Tu n'es pas comme elle, contra son père._

 _\- Tu nous a nous, lui rappela sa mère avec douceur. Tu as une famille, une maison._

 _\- Non..., fit Lily d'une voix plus basse pour en dissimuler les tremblements. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents._

 _\- Monte dans la voiture » ordonna le père adoptif d'un ton cassant._

 _Le trajet s'effectua dans le silence. Sitôt arrivés, Lily partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle vida le contenu de son sac sur le lit et sortit d'un cahier, les deux morceaux de feuilles déchirés et froissés. Elle les lissa de ses mains mais le papier restait gondolé. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et chercha du scotch. C'est à ce moment que sa mère adoptive entra dans sa chambre._

 _« On rentre n'importe quand dans ma chambre maintenant ? » railla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée._

 _Sa mère adoptive s'approcha du lit et regarda le dessin scindé en deux._

 _« C'est ce dessin que ton professeur a déchiré ? » demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir d'inciter sa fille à lui parler._

 _Mais Lily ne daigna pas lui répondre. Sans doute sa voix était-elle trop étranglée par les larmes et sa colère pour laisser échapper des mots dénués de sanglots. Lily tirait un bout de scotch pour réparer son dessin._

 _\- « C'est un beau dessin. Ton professeur n'aurait pas dû le déchirer._

 _\- ...Merci. », souffla Lily dans un faible murmure._

 _Sa mère adoptive lui offrit un sourire sincère, de bonheur teinté de gratitude. Lily manifestait toujours colère et rancœur à leurs égards et ses parents ignoraient le mal dont ils étaient la cause._

 _« Tu devrais scanner ton dessin pour l'avoir de nouveau en un seul morceau. » lui conseilla sa mère._

 _Lily acquiesça. Elle alluma l'imprimante et déposa les deux morceaux de son dessin accolé l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, Lily pouvait à nouveau voir son dessin en un seul morceau. L'espace entre les deux étaient minimes et on voyait à peine cette lézarde qui les séparait encore sur cette photocopie._

 _La mère adoptive détailla le dessin. Deux animaux déployaient leurs ailes sur les pages. Les contours de l'un était simplement esquissés et on reconnaissait sans peine un cygne blanc. Face à lui une autre créature déployait ses ailes. Lily en avait colorié le corps au stylo, habillant le dragon de noir. Des étoiles fleurissaient tout autour de ces deux figures._

 _Lily fit glisser son doigt sur l'espace qui séparait le dragon du cygne, sur ce fossé infranchissable qui scindait les étoiles en deux. Elle avait l'impression de saboter sa vie, que toute la volonté qu'elle avait à faire le bien n'était jamais suffisant. Tout explosait dès qu'elle le touchait. Il n'y avait qu'en la présence d'Emma que le soleil daignait se montrer._

* * *

Lily s'engouffra dans les profondeurs du château. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa cellule sans la moindre difficulté.

« J'ai la dague ! » clama-t-elle à voix basse en lui montrant la lame flammée.

Emma se redressa, le regard brillant. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres, savourant déjà d'avoir la main mise sur ses actes. La porte du donjon se referma derrière Lily dans un bruit sourd et mortifère.

« Je me vois contraint d'intervenir. »

Lily fit volte-face et tendit la pointe de la dague devant elle, prête à en user pour se défendre. Elle recula, se rapprochant de la cage de la Ténébreuse, faisant rempart entre cette voix et Emma.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre. Il s'inclina légèrement et posa sa main droite sur son cœur, signe de bonne foi et de droiture.

\- « Je suis le roi Arthur. La personne que vous tentez de délivrer est ma prisonnière, l'informa-t-il dans un sourire conciliant.

\- Et j'crois savoir que si je vous plante avec cette dague, vous en mènerez pas large alors je vous conseille de nous laisser sortir, menaça Lily en tenant la dague plus fermement encore.

\- Ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de la délivrer ainsi. Elle n'est plus maitre d'elle-même. Elle pourrait mettre mon royaume à feu et à sang. »

Lily abaissa imperceptiblement la pointe de la dague. Emma s'agitait comme un loup en cage, avide de liberté, exigeant vengeance.

« Tue-le Lily, tue-le. » susurra Emma.

La Ténébreuse n'avait pas besoin de déployer ses pouvoirs. La noirceur en Lily s'agitait lorsqu'elle était à proximité. Les yeux de Lily s'assombrirent avant d'y voir étinceler une lumière dorée et solaire. Sa magie se souleva et la submergea toute entière. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et souffla l'air incandescent de sa bouche. Son souffle s'embrasa et des flammes déferlèrent sur le roi Arthur. Ce dernier attrapa ce lien rougeoyant qui serpentait jusqu'à lui. Il referma son poing autour et les flammes moururent aussitôt. Le visage d'Arthur n'exprimait aucun signe de douleur qu'aurait dû lui insuffler pareille brûlure.

Lily cacha la surprise que lui inspirait ce pouvoir qu'elle venait de découvrir et la stupeur de voir le roi en réchapper avec tant de facilité. Elle se recula d'un pas, décontenancée de voir le souverain réduire à néant ses flammes dont elle avait pourtant senti le souffle chaud embrasser son visage. Son dos toucha les barreaux froids de la cage de la Ténébreuse. Emma s'approcha de Lily et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour lui souffler ces mots à l'oreille, non sans une joie malsaine et dévorante :

« Il a tué ton père. »

Emma avait eu le temps de recueillir quelques informations. Les gens la considérait comme dénuée de toute humanité, de tout bon sens. Ils se montraient si bavards, si peu méfiants qu'elle avait pu reconstituer sans mal l'histoire de ce pays.

Lily n'osa se tourner vers Emma. Elle regarda Arthur donc l'armure noire épousait la beauté de ses cheveux bruns, l'élégance ténébreuse de son visage. Une cape d'un rouge sanguinaire tombait dans son dos et léchait presque le sol.

« Il est vrai que j'ai tué un dragon il y a des années, avoua Arthur. Peut-être même s'agit-il de ton père mais je n'en ai cure. »

Il fit glisser Excalibur hors de son fourreau et leva sa lame, faisant face à Lily. Lily croisa le regard clair et déterminé du monarque. Elle en frémit pour une raison inconnue puis le regard d'Arthur glissa le long de la chaine qui ornait le cou de cette femme pour s'attarder sur cet étrange pendentif sombre.

* * *

 _Le colossal monstre d'écailles écrasait le sol de ses pattes charnues. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, à la recherche de son ennemi. Le dragon rugit et agita ses ailes, faisant courber les arbres et vibrer l'air. Les villageois s'enfuyaient à perdre haleine. Ils abandonnaient derrière eux, tous leurs biens, toutes leurs richesses, bétails et demeures. Ils ne souhaitaient plus à présent que préserver leur vie. Mais le dragon ne se souciait pas d'eux. Il ne cherchait qu'un seul humain. Le regard jaune de la bête était plus aiguisé que la vue d'un aigle._

 _Le jeune et brave Arthur se dressa devant le dragon tandis que le flot des villageois déferlait aux portes du village._

 _« Je suis ici ! » lui fit remarquer Arthur avant de courir._

 _Le dragon mut son imposante ossature. Il enflamma quelques arbres sur son passage et quelques demeures écrasées parsemèrent son sillage. Le dragon se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, se faisant plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses écailles blanches étaient marbrées de rouge comme éclaboussées par le sang. Il était d'une beauté rare et terrifiante. La créature infernale vomit ses flammes brûlantes. Son feu déchira l'air pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au jeune chevalier. Arthur ouvrit sa paume et referma son poing autour de ce lien voluptueux et incandescent. Le feu mourut dans sa paume sans le mordre de sa brûlure. Les villageois s'arrêtèrent alors et quelques rares individus encouragèrent ce sauveur inespéré._

 _Arthur brandit son épée de ses deux mains. La lame se mit à luire et l'éclat du soleil ne pouvait nullement expliquer cette brillance soudaine. Le dragon prit de nouveau son souffle, certain de réduire son ennemi en cendres. Arthur lança son épée. La pointe d'Excalibur brisa les écailles du poitrail et se ficha dans le cœur de la bête. Le dragon expira un dernier rugissement de douleur, faisant frémir les spectateurs d'effroi et d'excitation de voir ce colosse d'airain plier devant un adversaire si frêle. Le monstre d'écailles s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie. Arthur s'en approcha. Il ôta son épée du cadavre. Puis il leva de nouveau l'épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa pour couper la tête du dragon. Ceci serait le digne symbole de son pouvoir, l'incarnation de sa bravoure._

* * *

Le cœur de Lily frémit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter d'Emma. Elle était la Ténébreuse, elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même... et comment pouvait-elle savoir que ce dragon était son père ? Pourtant cet Arthur avait une lueur belliqueuse dans le regard. Elle ne lui faisait pas plus confiance. Elle ne voulait pas croire à la mort de ce père, pas après avoir retrouvé Maleficent.

\- « Ce que tu tiens est mon Graal, l'informa Arthur d'une voix calme.

\- Quoi ?, fit Lily, incrédule en regardant la dague.

\- Cette dague, expliqua-t-il, _est_ le Graal. Cette dague est le seul objet qui me sépare encore d'un âge de paix total au sein du royaume, peut-être même du monde. »

Lily sentait la présence d'Emma dans son dos lui rappeler sa présence. La Ténébreuse fusillait Arthur du regard, sachant que l'obtention de ce pouvoir nécessiterait sa mort.

« Emma est mon Graal, dit alors Lily. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber. »

Quelque chose au fin fond de l'âme nébuleuse de la Ténébreuse en fut touchée. Les mains de Lily devenait moites. Elle rajusta sa prise autour de la dague, s'assurant de ne pas la lâcher.

\- « C'est triste, Lily, que nos chemins se séparent si vite, se désola Arthur.

\- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?, releva-t-elle aussitôt.

\- C'est normal pour un père de se soucier de ce genre de choses. »

Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily.

« Ne te laisse pas berner. » la mit-elle en garde.

Mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi curieuse que craintive. Arthur abaissa la pointe d'Excalibur pour prouver sa bonne foi. Il jouait sa dernière carte.

\- « J'ai eu l'occasion de voyager à travers le temps, en compagnie de Merlin, naturellement, sourit Arthur. J'ai vu les guerres passées, les désastres à venir... Notamment à Misthaven où j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer Maleficent.

\- Vous...

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû influencer l'avenir ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que ceci aurait d'aussi désagréables conséquences. Merlin a mis fin à ses leçons temporelles et lorsqu'il m'a annoncé ta naissance, je t'avoue que je ne m'en suis pas soucié. Tu n'étais qu'une bâtarde dans un monde que je ne pouvais atteindre. Mais maintenant, tu pourrais m'offrir cette dague et nous pourrions être une famille. Guenièvre ne m'a pas laissé d'héritier, tu serais celle à qui je confierais mon empire. »

Arthur tendait sa main, attendant que Lily accepte de poser la dague dans sa large paume. Lily abaissa la dague et prit la lame de son autre main avant de ramener l'arme contre elle. Arthur lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Le doute est l'ennemi du bien.

* * *

 _Le cheval marcha d'un pas lent et régulier jusqu'à Merlin. La tête du dragon rouge et blanc se balançait au rythme de la démarche de l'équidé. Le jeune Arthur était fier de sa prouesse bien qu'il la sache savamment orchestrée. Le jeune cavalier tira sur les rennes et le cheval s'arrêta._

 _\- « Quel beau combat, le félicita Merlin._

 _\- L'illusion était saisissante. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de me combattre contre moi-même, fit Arthur en passant une main sur la peau de son cou._

 _\- C'est là tout l'intérêt._

 _\- Votre illusion a cependant réduit à néant quelques cèdres centenaires._

 _\- Ce dragon recréait tes aptitudes, expliqua Merlin. Il ne pouvait attaquer sans incendier. »_

 _Arthur hocha la tête, impressionné par l'étendu du pouvoir de l'enchanteur qu'il ne pouvait qu'envier._

 _\- « Suis-je à la hauteur de mon père ?, demanda Arthur._

 _\- Le roi Uther n'a pas à rougir de t'avoir pour fils._

 _\- Je serais un roi plus grand que lui » assura Arthur._

 _Il apposa alors une main sur le fourreau dans lequel reposait Excalibur, comme jurant sur cette arme vertueuse. Merlin acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce rêve étrange dans lequel un dragon blanc et un dragon écarlate s'entretuaient sur les ruines d'une tour. L'illustre enchanteur avait d'abord présumé ce songe comme une mise en garde envers les assauts d'un royaume sanguinaire. Mais ceci n'était nullement annonciateur de l'envahissement d'un royaume belliqueux. Le monstre de blancheur et de sang était au sein du même être qui se tenait sous ses yeux._ _Le monstre était devant lui et il faudrait plus qu'une épée pour l'occire. Merlin se rassura, pensant qu'il avait encore bien des années pour inculquer la vertu à ce cœur enclin aux erreurs._

 _Arthur savourait ce moment de grâce où le peuple adorait enfin le feu bâtard du roi Uther. Le trône qui lui revenait de droit lui était offert par le peuple lui-même qui lui prêtait allégeance. Arthur avait prouvé sa vaillance, sa bravoure et rien ne saurait le détourner des intérêts de son peuple._

* * *

Lily détaillait Arthur, cherchant des traits similaires aux siens, une ressemblance qui pourrait attester qu'il disait vrai. Et malgré l'espoir que le discours du roi suscitait, elle savait que cela nécessiterait le sang d'Emma.

« Même si c'est vrai, tu n'as jamais été là, Emma toujours. »

Lily se tourna. Elle leva la dague. Elle en effleura les barreaux dont la pierre et la magie s'éffritèrent pour n'être que poussière. Le trou béant de la cellule libérait le monstre de ses liens. La Ténébreuse écrasa les gravats, les faisant craquer sous son poids. Un jet de lumière éclairait faiblement ce donjon humide, éclairant ses traits clairs. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire vainqueur. Ses yeux d'un vert pâle luisaient d'un nouvel éclat belliqueueux. Le roi Arthur brandit son épée. Emma jeta son bras devant elle, encastrant ainsi l'illustre souverain dans le mur de pierre. D'une pensée, elle pouvait le faire plier devant elle, lui l'illustre et glorieux roi Arthur.

Emma se tourna vers Lily qui ne savais si elle devait se réjouir et s'inquiéter de cette attaque. Le cœur de cette dernière se souleva, malgré elle, sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur. La Ténébreuse sentait le pouvoir d'Arthur se réveiller après une longue décennie de sommeil. Mais un dragon reste un dragon, il peut se terrer, s'assoupir sans jamais disparaître complètement.

La Ténébreuse s'approcha. Elle posa sa main sur celles de Lily qui étaient toujours refermées autour de la dague. Elle amenuit doucement la distance jusqu'à la rendre inexistante. Emma plongea son regard dans celui de Lily et pencha doucement la tête. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et prit quelques instants pour souffler ces mots.

« Tu as raison : les choses sont beaucoup mieux quand tu es là. » lâcha la Ténébreuse avec une délicatesse inhabituelle.

Emma plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Lily qui, bien que surprise par ce geste, ne songea pas à s'en défaire. Emma embrassa Lily et celle-ci embrassa les ténèbres. Derrière ses paupières closes, ses yeux virèrent du marron au noir le plus sombre non sans occulter complètement l'éclat doré de sa nature. Emma approfondit le baiser et le Ténébreuse caressa la main de Lily, se frayant sournoisement un chemin jusqu'à la dague.

Lily n'avait pas peur des ténèbres et si Emma craignait la lumière, alors, elle la rejoindrait dans un monde sans soleil.

* * *

Les premiers rayons de l'aurore commençaient à éclairer la pièce. Regina changeait le bandage de la plaie du bras de Henry. Trois profondes plaies lacéraient son bras dans un même tracé. Elles s'apparentaient à des griffures. Regina avait beau insister, Henry refusait catégoriquement de lui en dire la cause. Et malgré toute la haine que lui inspirait alors le roi Arthur, dépourvue de ses pouvoirs, elle n'était pas en mesure de lutter. Elle soupçonnait que le château lui-même soit l'instrument de la neutralisation de sa magie bien qu'elle n'en ait pas la preuve formelle.

« Quand j'aurais retrouvé mes pouvoirs, je lui ferai payer » jura la brune avec colère.

Henry n'essaya pas de l'apaiser, sachant que ceci ne ferait qu'attiser sa rage.

Soudain, la nuit tomba brusquement, plongeant la pièce dans un noir total. Regina se tourna vers la fenêtre dont le verre épais bien que transparent donnait une vision légèrement trouble du monde extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Regina saisit une chaise et la lança par la fenêtre , faisant voler en éclats le verre. Le vent sifflait et s'engouffrait dans la chambre. Un immense dragon aux écailles noires sortait de la tour opposée à la leur. La bête fit exploser la tour, et déploya ses ailes. Les ruines de la tour s'affaissèrent encore sous son poids. Le monstre ailé occultait les rayons du soleil et sa peau écailleuse n'en paraissait que plus sombre. Le dragon noir rugit et cracha des flammes sous lui. Regina crut d'abord qu'il tentait de faire fondre ce qui restait de la tour puis elle aperçut une autre tête imposante parmi les gravats. La tête d'un second dragon émergeait d'outre-ombe. Ses écailles nacrées étaient tâchées d'une couleur rouge par endroits, d'un rouge si intense que l'on aurait pu s'y méprendre avec du sang. Sa gueule était plus massive, plus imposante, plus destructrice.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman ?, demanda Henry en s'approchant.

\- Reste derrière moi et ne t'approche pas » ordonna sa mère.

Pourtant Henry s'approcha encore d'un pas. Il mit ses mains en visière devant ses yeux car les rares rayons du soleil l'aveuglait et tenta d'apercevoir la scène. Le dragon rouge et blanc émergeait du cadavre de la tour. Il était imposant et plus menaçant que le premier dont le corps était plus élancé. Puis Henry remarqua la présence incongrue d'une cavalière.

« Qu'est-ce que fait la fille de Maleficent ici ? » pesta Regina.

Lily s'agrippa aux pierres de la muraille adjacente, tentant toujours de s'éloigner, de battre des ailes pour s'envoler. Le dragon de sang se jeta sur elle et tenta de planter ses crocs dans son cou. L'imposant dragon fut projeté contre la troisième tour qui bordait le château. Le colosse d'écailles avait été soulevé avec violence et aisance, écrasé comme un insecte. La tour s'écroula, recouvrant en partie le dragon.

Regina sentit alors la magie couler à nouveau dans ses veines. Afin de s'assurer de la présence de ses pouvoirs, elle fit danser quelques flammes dans sa main avant de l'éteindre aussitôt.

« Regarde, Maman » lui dit Henry en pointant le dragon noir.

Il avait bien remarqué la cavalière. Une femme chevauchait le dragon noir. Sa tenue sombre épousait la robe de son étrange monture, si bien qu'il était difficile de se rendre compte de sa présence à première vue. Ses longs cheveux d'une blancheur nouvelle étaient retenus en un chignon serré, lui donnant un air sévère. Son visage était sans joie et malgré la distance, Regina, tout comme Henry, la reconnaissait sans peine. Emma était libre. Regina posa son regard sur la chose qui brillait dans sa main. Emma était libre et la Ténébreuse détendait la dague.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Dans la légende arthurienne, alors que le roi Vortigern fait construire une tour, deux dragons, un rouge et un blanc s'entretuent. Merlin y voit un signe de malheur et de guerre. Le dragon rouge incarne Vortigern, le Pays de Galles et le blanc incarne Uther Pendragon. Merlin annonce que le dragon blanc dominera le rouge et qu'Arthur mettra fin à la guerre. Arthur qui, dans la prophérie de Merlin, est désigné comme un sanglier. L'animal est noble et symbole de courage. Il est vil et décadent si l'on considère que ce n'est qu'un cochon sauvage.**

 **Bref, pour le coup, j'ai juste retenu les dragons.**

 **Le nom initial Petr Penndrogn signifierait ''parfait chef de troupe''. Le nom est ensuite déformé pour donner Pendragon (''tête de dragon''). Ceci viendrait aussi du fait que le roi Uther ait attaché une tête de dragon à la selle de son cheval, ou du fait qu'il ait eu une vision d'une comète en forme de dragon. (Les dragons sont partout.)**

 **J'ai fait une fin ouverte parce que je voulais juste me focaliser sur la libération d'Emma et pas partir dans un grand truc... voilà...pas trop déçu(e) ?**


End file.
